And She Came with Good News
by spaceisnear
Summary: Continuation of And She Came with Bad NewsHeMeleNoLiloLover is my beta writer, fixes my mistakes.. :D


0100110101100101011011010110111101110010011110010010000001100010011011110110111101110100

The numbers didn't make any sense at first..

010011000110111101100001011001000110100101101110011001110010000001101110011001010111011100100000011011010110010101101101011011110111001001111001

And then there was sound..

Zero.one.zero.one.zero.zero.one.one.zero.one.one.one.zero.one.zero.zero.zero.one.one.zero.zero.zero.one.zero.one.one.one.zero.zero.one.zero.zero.one.one.one.zero.one.zero.zero...

What does it mean..?

01110011011001010110000101110010011000110110100000100000011001100110111101110010 old files..

Old files?

As the numbers drifted off I could slowly see where I was.

The floor was white, just like the walls.

I lay on a soft bed. The duvet covered my body.

I sat up in the bed and looked around in the room. I could see no one in here and began to think I was all alone.

"Jamie?" A metallic voice asked.

I stared at the walls.

"Jamie, it's me XR." The voice said.

0101100001010010

I looked at the short man whose head floated inside a glass thing.

I tried to speak but my throat felt dry so no sound came out.

The man wheeled over to me and held my hand.

It felt very nice so I smiled at him.

He smiled back, a nervous smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I really wanted to answer him. I pointed at my throat and made a cough motion.

First he looked odd at me, but then he smiled and wheeled out of the room.

I sat with my legs outside the bed trying to find out if they were functional.

The floor was cold when my bare feet touched it.

I rose from the bed and began to walk.

I walked around in the little room and noticed that I had a long white dress on.

-----

"Hey XR how is she." Booster asked.

XR sat in a chair next to him.

"It doesn't look like she's in any pain."

Booster coughed and looked at the ceiling. "So, err. Any signs that she remembers you?"

XR looked sad at Booster. "WHAT DO YOU EXPECT. That The Universe Man decided to give her back her memory just because I said her name!?"

Booster looked down at the floor. "You don't have to yell for me to understand."

XR patted his friend on the shoulder. "I just wish that the LGM's had managed to save her memory."

Booster looked at XR. "I'm sorry."

-------

I sat down in the bed again.

The little man wheeled inside the room and over to me.

"Oil'll help."

I looked down at the funny looking liquid. It smelled nice.

The man sat down next to me and looked at me with pleading eyes.

I drank the oil and felt how my throat slowly began to losen up.

He smiled at me, "So, did it help?"

I looked at him, "010110010110010101110011."

Something didn't make sense. I could think the words, but they came out as numbers.

The man giggled. "Well, I think the LGM's need to install a translation tool in your speech box."

I nooded at him and drank the rest of the oil.

------

"Translation tool installed." The LGM's said.

XR looked at Jamie and hoped for a sound.

"Lah."

XR sighed. "Nope. That didn't work."

-------

Mira sat in her co-pilot seat and waited for anybody to say something.

Silence.

The door opened and Booster entered the bridge. "Waffles anyone?"

Buzz looked over his shoulder and waved at Booster. He went over to Buzz.

"Booster you can't bring food in here. We have talked about this." Buzz said. He seemed a bit irritated for saying this so many times.

"Sorry Buzz. But the akward silence makes me uncomfortable. So I needed to make some food and share it with you guys." Booster whispered.

"That's new, tiny." XR said irritated.

Booster frowned at this.

"Why do you care. You can't eat it anyway." Mira said angry.

Buzz began to feel the anger in the atmopshere.

"Well, I DON'T care. So shut up." XR said as he turned his head to the screen.

Mira crossed her arms and sat back in her seat.

"Sorry guys I just wanted to-" Booster said.

"SHUT UP!" The Mira and XR hissed.

Buzz couldn't take this anymore. "Okay, that's it! XR go to the engine room and stay there 'till I call you. Mira go to the laundry room and wash some clothes. AND BOOSTER!"

Booster looked nervously at Buzz. "YOU STAY HERE!" He yelled.

Silence.

XR left the room with Mira behind him.

Booster went over to his seat and sat down.

Buzz just stared into space.

------

XR sat down next to and engine and murmured to himself.

"Stupid Buzz. Why does he always have to be so angry. And why does Mira always have to be so irritating. AND Booster, why does he always have to be so... so.. URG!"

XR hid his face in his hands and began to sob.

"I miss Jamie. Stupid Zurg and his evilness."

XR then remebered something about the talk he and Jamie had had.

She didn't answer him why she wanted revenge on Zurg.

What was all this Jamie/Zurg thing anyway.

-------

Mira took some clothes up from the floor and put it into the machine.

"Urg that XR and his nastiness. Why does he always have to be like this."

She took some more clothes and put it into the machine.

Maybe it was because of Jamie. Did he really like that girl so much.

Mira sat down on the floor. The last girl XR really liked was 42. And that was only because she liked him back.

Wait. Jamie liked XR back? That's why XR has been so angry lately.

"He will get over it." She murmured to herself.

-------

Booster silently ate some waffles. He hoped that Buzz wouldn't notice.

But he did.

"Booster. The waffles. Either you throw them out or put them in the kitchen room."

Booster looked sadly at the waffles.

"Or." Buzz sighed.

Booster looked less sad up at Buzz. "Or?" He asked.

"Or you could share some of them with me." Buzz said out of character.

Booster smiled wide. He ran over to Buzz with the waffles. "I hope you like them." He said.

Buzz smiled at Booster.

------

Mira looked into the engine room and saw the robot.

He looked like he was thinking.

She silently went over to him and stood behind him for a moment.

He suddenly looked over his shoulder.

They both got a shock.

"MIRA! Why were you standing behind me!?"

"Don't yell at me. I just wanted to ask you something."

XR crossed his arms. "What?"

Mira sighed and sat down. "Did she like you back?"

XR's arms losened up. He had a bad feeling that she was talking about Jamie.

"Who?"

"You know who."

"No."

"Jamie. Did she like you back."

"Maybe."

"Don't give me that answer. Yes or no."

XR thought for a moment.

"Yeah. But that doesn't matter now. She's forgotten about me."

"Isn't there any chance that some of her old memory is still intact."

"No."

"What about you. If you "die" and lose all your memory wouldn't you be able to remeber something from your old life?"

"No. Only if we had the files Jamie had from her birth we might able to save her memory."

"And the memories about you?" Mira asked hopefully.

"Well. I really hope that the new memories have been written over the birth memories."

"So the only thing we need to do is find Jamie's memories and place thim inside her and everything will be good again." Mira smiled at XR.

"We don't know who owns her memories."

"Oh."

"I love your answer..."


End file.
